1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a "stacked" type heat exchanger having a core consisting of a plurality elements and having a core support, and, more particularly, to a "stacked" type heat exchanger having a simple structure for absorbing or reducing a thermal stress that may be induced between the elements and the core support.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A "stacked" type heat exchanger comprises a core and a core support. The core is in the form of a stack of elements, each element consisting of a pair of dish-like plates that are placed one on top of the other, each plate having communication apertures formed at opposed ends thereof. The pair of plates are joined together at their peripheries in a liquidtight fashion to form an element, and a plurality of elements are stacked in a liquidtight fashion by way of the communication apertures. The core support is joined to one end of the stack of the elements in the stacked direction. The core support has at its opposed ends a pair of port openings that are joined to the communication apertures in the elements in a liquidtight fashion. By way of example, a high-temperature fluid flows through the interior of the elements, and a cooling water is passed through the exterior of the elements.
Due to the presence of difference of temperature between a first fluid flowing through the interior of each element and a second fluid passing through the external surface of the core support, there may arise a difference of thermal expansion between the elements and the core support. This may possibly result in an occurrence of cracks at the peripheries of the commutation apertures that are junctions between the elements and the core support.